


Плохая идея

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Плохая идея

Он не успевает.  
Отправляясь на эти поиски, Стив был уверен, что в конце концов останется один. Он был готов к этому. Одиночество освободило его, развязало руки, дав возможность поступить так, как ему хотелось изначально: не метаться по стране, а позволить себя найти.  
Остальные должны были уйти, но остались. Они здесь, и все происходит слишком быстро, так быстро, что никакой реакции не хватит.  
Вот он идет навстречу, такой знакомый, такой чужой, растерянный, хмурый, и в руке у него, в поднятой правой руке - ствол. Взгляд вопросительный, и короткую счастливую секунду Стив уверен: он не выстрелит.  
А потом грохает выстрел, и Стив падает, они падают оба, изношенную куртку заливает кровью, и Стив только тут понимает, что стрелял не Баки.  
Наташа.  
Это еще вернее, чем падение в ущелье. Она выходит из укрытия, белая, как мел, пинком выбивает из руки лежащего оружие, говорит что-то, и Стив молча бросается на нее.

Он не знает, сколько времени он здесь. Неделю, месяц, два. Много кто приходит за это время: проведать, пересказать новости, поглазеть на свихнувшегося Капитана Америку, какая разница.  
Потом появляется Старк. Что-то подписывает, на кого-то орет... и забирает его.  
Стив не хочет ехать на кладбище, где рядами под скромными обелисками лежат пустые гробы и один непустой. Тони везет его к себе, и чем ближе они подъезжают к башне, тем явственнее Стив замечает в его взгляде, речи, поведении нервозность. Неуверенность.  
\- Слушай, - говорит он, когда они выходят из машины. - Куча людей, желающих тебе добра, сказали мне, что это плохая идея, но...  
\- Мы оба знаем, что бывает, когда плохие идеи посещают тех, кто желает мне добра, - обрывает его Стив.  
Вздохнув, Тони показывает ему пустующую спальню и оставляет одного.  
Баки смотрит на него. Баки отводит дуло на полдюйма в сторону. Баки лежит в пропитанной кровью пыли.  
Тишина сводит с ума.  
\- Привет, Стив.  
\- Привет, Баки...  
Он дергается всем телом.  
\- Ты не туда смотришь, - смеется идущий отовсюду голос. - Да и смотреть-то теперь, собственно, некуда...  
\- Я должен кое-что прояснить для вас, капитан Роджерс, - вмешательство Джарвиса - призрак надежды сохранить рассудок. - Сержант Барнс присоединился ко мне совсем недавно. Мистер Старк взял на себя смелость воспользоваться трудами доктора Зола и собственными наработками, чтобы сохранить личность, полностью перенеся ее в цифровой формат. При этом искусственные блоки, поставленные в сознании мистера Барнса, были уничтожены, и...  
Стив уже не слушает. Он оседает на пол, спиной по стене.  
\- Да брось, старик, - говорит Баки. - Это, в конце концов, не такая уж...  
Стив улыбается, мелко кивая. Губы дрожат.  
\- ...плохая, - говорит он. - Плохая идея.

\-----------------------------------------------  
14.04.2014


End file.
